


Wherever Life Takes You

by kinshii



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinshii/pseuds/kinshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple Xander/Laslow fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever Life Takes You

**Author's Note:**

> Revelation Spoilers & Hidden Truths spoilers I suppose? I wrote this after I finished Hidden Truths and I have been sorta hesitant to upload it...
> 
> But anyways this is my first XanLas fic. I put some of their A-Support at the beginning.

“Wherever life takes you, remember this: You are not simply my retainer... You are my cherished friend. I wish you only the best in what you choose to do with your life. And, come what may, I will never forget you.”

“Nor I you.”

“Good. Well, then. That will about do it. You may take your leave of me now.”

“...”

“Is something wrong?”

“No. I just...didn't want the conversation to end just yet. We have only a limited amount of time in this world, after all.”

“You may remain if you wish. I am happy to pass the time with you.”

Laslow sat on the floor or Xander’s chamber, the last sentence his liege spoke still echoing in his mind. ‘Happy to pass the time with you. Happy to pass the time with You.’ He was glad he wasn’t a nuisance to Lord Xander… He did strive to protect him with all of his might, so it makes sense for him to at least bear his company, but he did not seem surprised that Laslow didn’t want to leave even after being dismissed. In fact, he seemed strangely happy.  
“Something else on your mind, Laslow?” Xander’s voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“N-no milord, nothing at all.” He felt bad for lying. There were so many things on his mind. Did Xander maybe… care about him more than normal? More than he should his retainer? He did say he’s a cherished friend… but Laslow still felt he wanted more than that. More than just ‘friend’.  
“You don’t seem too sure there, my friend.” Xander chuckled as Laslow blushed. “In fact, your face seems to have gone crimson with embarrassment! Do not be afraid to tell me your problems.”  
Laslow cleared his throat. He decided that it was time to be honest with his liege.  
“W-well” Laslow stuttered. “It’s just, you see, well… Remember when I joked about having a false name and appearance?” He gulped.  
“Ah yes, a fine jest that was.” It hadn’t been that long ago, but Laslow was sort of hoping Xander didn’t remember with all the other things going on currently.  
“About that…”  
“You don’t mean…”  
“Yes. I was not kidding, Milord.”

Xander sat back in his chair, sighed, and rested his chin on his fist. “Do tell then, where you are from, and what your true name is, please.”

Laslow cleared his throat.  
“I am called Inigo, and my homeland is the halidom of Ylisse, though it is a different one from the world I am truly from. In my time, the world was destroyed and I only survived because I was sent back in time to help my parents save their world so it would not become mine.”

Xander stared at him, eyes widened.

“You’re telling me… you are not even of this world?”  
“That’s correct milord, I thought it appropriate to tell you since we- Selena Odin and I- have completed our mission. To help stop Anankos…”

“I… See.”  
Xander looked at the floor for a moment, then back to Laslow.  
“So, are you planning on going Inigo?” He looked upset.  
“Laslow is fine milord I’m quite used to it now.” He chuckled, but Xander did not. “Why do you ask?”  
“I…” Xander paused. “I don’t really want you to leave. I know I said I was okay with whatever happens but if you can, please stay. I can't bear losing my retainers again.” He stared into Laslow’s eyes.  
“Well, you know, even if I didn’t stay… You could come back with me.” Laslow raised his eyebrows at his liege.  
“Preposterous! I have a kingdom to run, you know?”  
“Well who’s to say Lord Leo can’t run it? He’s quite the tactician you know, and I knew a great tactician who was an outstanding leader. Lady Camilla could run as well! Though I suppose she might be distraught with the loss of Selena AND her elder brother... As would Leo with Odin..."  
"Laslow, listen." Xander spoke in a commanding, yet somehow gentle tone. "I'm not going to abandon my kingdom right after ascending the throne." He sighed.  
"I.. I'm sorry milord. Forgive me for even bringing it up." Laslow's head hung. He was so stupid! To think that Xander would ever want to travel back to Ylisse with him. 'There's no reason for him to go anyways,' he thought. 'It's not like we're anything more than retainer and liege.'  
"Laslow."  
"Yes?"  
"Stay with me."  
"Milord I-"  
"Wait. Let me finish."  
"..."  
"Stay with me Laslow, and help me run the kingdom. We shall be side by side forever, as husbands."  
"H-husbands?" Laslow blushed intensely.  
"Yes. You have done nothing but serve me well... and flirt. I'm quite surprised you hadn't caught on to my reasons for keeping you here." Xander chuckled.  
"Because I was... flirting?"  
"Yes! It's incredibly selfish of me but I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone but myself. Your flirtatious antics always made me smile, and even if I seemed angry at the time... It's only because I was jealous."  
"Milord, I never knew you could be so... possessive!" Laslow's face began to redden even more. "I-I don't know what to say!"  
"I'm sorry if this is sudden and unwanted, but I can't stand the thought of you leaving without revealing my true feelings."  
"I accept."  
"You what?"  
"I accept your proposal, Lord Xander. I'm so glad you feel the same way I do! I thought you might've but I was too afraid to ask."  
"Laslow.. I've never been happier." Xander stood up and hugged his retainer. 

"I promise Milord... I won't leave you."


End file.
